


Better together

by Raine_on_me



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_on_me/pseuds/Raine_on_me
Summary: I think of it as Mickey's goodbye since he didn't get a good one





	Better together

 

_There is no combination of words I could put on the back of a postcard._

Mickey sat with the fifth postcard, the first four still laying on his desk not having the fucking balls to send them. So far all he was able to write was   
**Ian.**

_No song that I could sing, but I can try for your hear_ t  
_Our dreams, and they are made out of real things_  
_Like a, shoe box of photographs_  
_With sepia-toned loving_

His small apartment; could you call it an apartment, it was a hole in the wall, the wallpaper was dated and torn. The furniture didn't match, there was a small bar fridge and sink that counted as a kitchen and a futon that was both the living room and bedroom. He had managed to sneak a few personal things. The only two selfies ever taken of him. The first was a sneak attack kiss photo he didn't realize Ian was doing until it happened; now of course it was his favourite photo. The second was a photo of him and Ian after he got of the loony bin, the day they thought their life would turn around. He also had the bullet from the gunshot wound he got in the ass the first time he wasn't afraid to kiss Ian. He also kept and apprently never washed the white tee he was wearing the night they decided to go on a real date. All these things, once real and true, we're fading like a dream. 

_Love is the answer, at least for most of the questions in my heart_  
_Like why are we here? And where do we go?_  
_And how come it's so hard?_

**What the fuck happened, how could I not see this coming, I thought...**

He threw down the pen. He wanted to just talk to Ian not yell or fight but all the postcards end the same; mid sentence before Mick blew off the handle.He took a drink from his bottle of beer.   
He still loved that damn red head.  
He still would run to him if he asked.  
He still wondered what changed.   
He still wondered when did it get so hard  
When did _he_ need more that just their love.

_It's not always easy and_  
_Sometimes life can be deceiving_  
_I'll tell you one thing, it's always better when we're together_

**We're better together**  
**I'm better with you...**

He couldn't honestly write that he knew Ian was better with him; even though there was a part of him that believed it. He knew he loved Ian more than anyone else could have. He stayed with him when he went crazy, his own family wanted to ship him away. He knew they were the best parts of each other. But he also knew his shit would bring Ian down, the whole fucking reason Ian couldn't cross the border.

_It's always better when we're together_  
_Yeah, we'll look at the stars when we're together_  
_Well, it's always better when we're together_  
_Yeah, it's always better when we're together_

Mickey stared at the sky, wondering if Ian was looking at the stares; probably not that was too fucking gay. Mickey gave up wishing on stars a long time ago. He had wished for terry to stop beating the shit out of him. For his mom to still be around. For him to not be gay. None of it came true, so why now would he look at the stars and wish that Ian was looking at them too, thinking about him. It was stupid

_And all of these moments_  
_Just might find their way into my dreams tonight_  
_But I know that they'll be gone_

It wasn't the first time Mickey had woken up in a cold sweat, remembering that day, having to drive across the bordered, dressed like a fucking woman, white knuckles on the stearing wheel, tears filling in his eyes that he dare not let fall or he'd never stop. He kicked the singular blanket off himself, placed both feet firmly on the ground his elbows propped up on his shoulders his hands clasping over the back of his head.

_When the morning light sings_  
_And brings new things_  
_For tomorrow night you see_  
_That they'll be gone too_  
_Too many things I have to do_

__But if all of these dreams might find their way__  
__Into my day to day scene__  
__I'd be under the impression__  
__I was somewhere in between__

He couldn't just sit and wallow, he had to keep himself and his mind busy, it's not like it was hard for a criminal to get work, but it's never nine-five. Mickey stood out, the tattoos for the first time in his life aren't the reason, sure there are white people in Mexico but when they aren't as pale as he is. And if he's a rarity seeing a flash of red hair was even more of a unicorn. And the hand full of times it has actually happened Mickey can't help but rush after the redheads hoping one of these times it's Ian.   
It never is.  
Everytime while in pursuit he fantasies what their lives would be like.

_But there is not enough time,_  
_And there is no, no song I could sing_  
_And there is no combination of words I could say_  
_But I will still tell you one thing_  
_We're better together_

**We're better together,**  
**But if you're happy,**  
**There's nothing else I can say.**  
**I love you Gallagher.**

**Author's Note:**

> I think of it as Mickey's goodbye since he didn't get a good one


End file.
